Un clown dans la Compagnie
by Lyanora
Summary: Bilbon est malade et il faut a tout prix trouver un cambrioleur pour les nains! En route, Gandalf rencontre un étrange pirate au nez rouge... (OS assez court, Crossover One Piece/le Hobbit avec les nains et Baggy!)


Salut, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël! ;)

Donc voici un petit OS qui m'est sorti de la tête cette semaine, car j'avais envie d'allier un de mes univers fictifs préférés, la Terre du Milieu, et un de mes personnages favoris de One Piece, Baggy le Clown! Il est assez bref, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Un clown dans la Compagnie<strong>

Cet après-midi là, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. Gandalf s'avançait tranquillement sur le chemin qui menait à Cul-de-sac. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Bilbon n'était pas dehors en train de fumer sa pipe comme d'accoutumée. Non, il était plutôt sous une pile de couverture à cracher ses poumons. En effet, le rhume des foins ne l'avait pas épargné...

"Merde!, se dit le magicien, Va falloir que je trouve une autre bonne poire pour accompagner Thorin et les autres..."

Et alors qu'il ruminait, il percuta un drôle de petit bonhomme au nez rouge...

"Crève en grande pompe!"

Grogna Baggy en se massant le bout du nez.

"Que voulez-vous dire par là? Est-ce que vous me souhaitez un agréable passage dans l'au delà ou me menacez vous d'une mort certaine? Ou bien évoquez vous l'aspiration rapide et régulière d'un liquide? Ou encore me parlez vous d'une paire de chaussures à la taille démesurée?"

Estomaqué par tant de raisonnance, la mâchoire du clown se décrocha, dévoilant au passage sa magnifique dentition.

"Gni? Bon qu'est ce que tu veux, à la fin, vieillard sénile?, demanda-t-il, toujours plein de bonne grâce.

-Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure..."

Et voici comment, sur ces paroles énigmatiques, une bande de nains et de pirates se retrouva ce soir là à bord du Big Top...

Bien sûr, quand on parla du dragon, Baggy refusa. Mais quand les nains se mirent à évoquer les salles remplies de trésors d'Erebor, le clown, n'écoutant que sa cupidité, signa avec empressement le formulaire et resservit une chope de saké à l'assemblée. Bofur entama un Harlem Shake, Fili et Kili se mirent à jouer joyeusement au freezbee avec les morceaux du clown, Dwalin à faire un bras de fer avec Richie qui échoua lamentablement et Cabaji défia Thorin au combat singulier. Ils en étaient à brailler des chansons paillardes bras dessus, bras dessous quand ils s'écroulèrent, complètement défoncés. Le matin promettait d'être dur. Très dur.

Commencer la reconquête d'un royaume sous la Montagne avec une bonne gueule de bois est particulièrement déconseillé, Baggy et les nains ont gentiment testés pour vous.

Après des adieux déchirant avec son équipage, le clown se mit à trotiner derrière Thorin.

Les jours passèrent. Les attaques d'orcs, et les elfes frigides étaient devenus le quotidien de nos valeureux héros.

Et enfin on y fut! La grive avait frappé, la dernière lumière du jour avait éclairé la serrure et Thorin, avec toute la magnificence du sang des Durin coulant dans ses veines, tourna la clef et la porte, dans un grincement sinistre, s'ouvrit...

Le nain envoya Baggy en éclaireur d'un coup de pompe. Il l'avait bien mérité! Tous ces mois passés à supporter ses sautes d'humeur, ses grognements, ses pleurnicheries quand Kili venait à se moquer de son énorme pif, ou encore ses soupirs, quand en pleine nuit il venait à rêver de ce type, là, Shanks...

Oui, cet espèce de pirate qui leur servait de cambrioleur était très chiant.

De son côté, le pauvre Baggy descendait fébrilement les marches, se demandant ce que c'était que ce dragon qui l'attendait en bas et comment il allait pouvoir s'en tirer à la walegen...

Ce qu'il vit l'extasia.

"Je suis... Au Paradis!" murmura le clown ébahi par toutes les richesses amassées devant lui. Des montagnes de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses rutilantes...

"Ça brille!"

Il plongea dans l'or et se mit à faire des brasses d'un air stupide. C'était décidément le plus beau jour de sa vie... Ce trésor valait bien tout ce temps passé à supporter les nains!

"C'est mon trésor à moooaaaa!"

Le bruit des pièces d'or tintant les unes contres les autres réveilla Smaug. Et tout le monde sait qu'il déteste qu'on le dérange pendant la sieste. Il carbonisa le clown sur place.

Moralité: Pour reconquérir un royaume mieux vaut un hobbit un peu tatillon plutôt qu'un crétin en pièces détachées.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'avoue, c'est du grand nimporte quoi... x) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!<p> 


End file.
